


Skateboarding's not that bad

by zobobroughton



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zobobroughton/pseuds/zobobroughton
Summary: Jinyoung's best friend Mark invites him to go skateboarding after school, it goes as well as you can imagine but in the aftermath sparks fly and Jinyoung may find out that skateboarding isn't too bad after all.





	Skateboarding's not that bad

Why on earth had he agree to this? when Jinyoung’s best friend Mark had appeared at his locker at school that morning asking him if he wanted to go skateboarding after school the first word that appeared on his tongue was no, well it was until he had seen the puppy dog look that the red head was directing his way, why oh why did he have to tell Mark that he found that look to be adorable, he remembered rolling his eyes in annoyance before begrudgingly agreeing to go which had caused a beaming smile to appear on his friends face which made his annoyance worth it, if only he had known then what events would unfold later that day.

Since Mark did not have a car Jinyoung offered to pick him up and together the two of them made their way towards the skate park singing and dancing goofily in the car to random songs that came on the radio, this was why he loved Mark, he was not afraid to show off his more silly side. After parking up the two of them climbed out of the car and headed towards the slopes. Jinyoung allowed his eyes to take in the sight of the different ramps and bumps which littered the park, they all varied in size and just by looking at them Jinyoung began to feel just a little bit queasy. He allowed Mark to lead him towards one of the, as Mark described them, smaller slopes but to the shorter male they still looked huge, they pulled their skates and padding on in silence and after a wobbly start (he may have fallen into Mark a few more times than necessary) he now stood a little unsteadily at the top of one of the slopes. He felt Mark nudge him in the side so he turned his gaze from the slope to Mark’s handsome face.

_"Just trust yourself okay? I know that it looks terrifying right not but if you just allow your body to flow in the way that it wants to and pretty soon you will have the hang of it"_

Jinyoung gulped loudly and balled his hands into fists before he slowly began to make his way towards the edge of the ramp, he glanced back at Mark who smiled at him in encouragement and gave him the thumbs up before he turned back around. Jinyoung took a deep breath and took a moment to look around at the park that they were in, there were hardly any people there and most of them were on the other side of the park so if he so happened to fall flat on his face at lease not many people would see.

_"Well, here goes nothing"_

Even after the first slide of his feet Jinyoung knew something had gone wrong, instead of rolling even a little bit clumsily down the ramp his feet shot forward without warning dragging his body with him which sent him hurtling down the ramp, just before his body hit the floor he heard the distinct sound of Mark shouting his name. He tried to throw his arms out in hopes of catching himself but he knew that his efforts were futile.

_"Jinyoung!!”_

He laid with his cheek against the floor while his arms were splayed out either side of him, whilst one of his legs had curled upwards towards his body when he landed, while the other just pretty much landed wherever it wanted to. He released a soft groan and did not even realize that Mark had joined him until he felt his warm hands on his arms, as Jinyoung had fallen Mark had felt an immediate sense of dread, worry and fear ran through him as he watched Jinyoung fall almost in slow motion, he shot down off of the platform like a rocket after his friend to ensure that he was okay. Jinyoung blinked a few times until his eyes were once again back in focus and together he and Mark helped him roll over.

Once Mark had gotten him to roll over he was instantly on his knees and began running his hands over every inch of Jinyoung's body that could reach. that could have been injured by the fall, Mark tried to ignore the warm and tingling feeling in the pit of his stomach as he ran his fingers over Jinyoung’s warm skin, he could see quite a few cuts and scratches dotted around his body and face but nothing that looked too serious but he still wanted to be safe rather than sorry. He spent a lot of time checking Jinyoung’s face to make sure that no stones had gone into his eyes before he began to run his hands over his friends legs and feet to ensure that nothing was broken or sprained. He couldn’t feel any real damage at the moment and for that he felt grateful, he knew that Jinyoung had always been wary around things like this so it had made Mark feel wonderful when his friend had agreed to come along. If he was honest with himself, he had only invited Jinyoung with him so that they could spend some time alone together.

When Mark’s hands had first come in contact with his skin Jinyoung felt his breath hitch in his throat and he was pretty sure that his face looked like a tomato with how hard he was blushing, his hands felt so warm and when his fingers had begun to check his face he was pretty sure that his heart was going to beat out of his chest with how fast and hard it was beating. He tried to calm his breathing down so that Mark did not think there was anything wrong and he tried to calm down his blush but nothing seemed to be working. When Mark had ran a single hand over his knee he could not help but wince slightly a stab of pain ran through him which caught the red heads attention.

After Jinyoung had winced Mark was quick to remove the padding that was surrounding the knee so he could survey the damage, as he moved the pad and lifted the leg of Jinyoung’s trousers up he saw that he had grazed his knee. Mark gently ran his thumb across the wound before gently blowing on the skin to help remove the stones and rubble that had somehow made it into his graze, as he blew he felt Jinyoung tense him so he rubbed a soothing hand on his friends leg to try and sooth him.

Seriously was Mark really trying to kill him? Here he was sat on the floor with his crush who was cleaning his graze and rubbing his leg in a way that made his body tremble in a way he was surprised that Mark had not yet noticed. How Mark had not noticed any of his reactions was beyond him, blushing just because your friend was blowing on your knee was not something that just friends should do.

Mark glanced up at Jinyoung to make sure that he wasn't causing his friend any more pain when he spotted the state the other guy was in, his cheeks were flushed his breaths were coming out short and he looked like he was going to have a heart attack, after he cleaned the wound and covered it back up he scooted so he could put his hands on Jinyoung’s shoulders.

_"Hey, are you okay? You look like you are going to pass out on me" Mark gave his friend a slight smile to try and hide the worry that was coursing through him, had he hit his head?"_

The fact that Mark was so concerned for him made him feel even more warmer than he already was, he gave his friend the best smile he could muster up before nodding his head.

_"I'm fine Markeu don't worry, I just need to catch my breath for a second"_

Even though he did not look convinced Mark nodded his head and after a short while began to help Jinyoung to his feet, he was nearly standing when all of a sudden Jinyoung’s legs just simply gave out and he fell against Mark’s chest and realized with sheer horror that was not all he had fallen against.

Mark’s arms had instantly wrapped around Jinyoung when he began to fall when he felt a sudden pressure against his lips, the two of them just stared each other for what felt like forever before Jinyoung quickly pulled away blushing madly. Once they were separated Mark could not help but miss the feeling of Jinyoung’s soft lips on his own and he really wanted to do it again but right now he was more concerned about the look of absolute fear which was in Jinyoung’s eyes, all he wanted to do was take him into his arms and hold him to try to reassure him that everything was ok and that he wasn’t mad, in fact he had quite enjoyed it.  
Jinyoung was absolutely mortified, he could not believe that had just happened, sure he was delighted that he had just kissed Mark but he was terrified that he had just lost the best friend he had ever known.

_"Mark, I am so sorry, I slipped and it was a accident, I am so sorry"_

As soon as those words had left Jinyoung’s mouth Mark felt his heart shatter, had Jinyoung not wanted to kiss him at all?, sure he knew that the falling into each other was a accident but Jinyoung was acting as if the kiss was a mistake and in Mark’s eyes it wasn't.

_"Didn't you want to kiss me?"_

The question made Jinyoung freeze and he was pretty sure that he had stopped breathing, of course he had wanted to kiss him but surely that wasn't reciprocated Mark was straight for god sake.

_"What did you say?"_

Mark let out a breath before stepping forward and took Jinyoung’s hands in his own and was delighted when the other boy didn't try to pull away.

_"I said didn't you want to kiss me? Because I wanted to kiss you I just never realized it before now"_

Jinyoung stared down at their joined hands for a few moments before he allowed his gaze to connect with Mark’s, surely he couldn't mean it right but just by looking into his eyes he knew that Mark was serious, after a while the words began to sink in and slowly a smile began to form on his lips, he glanced down bashfully before allowing his eyes to meet Mark’s again he needed to make sure.

_"Well why don't you then"_

Jinyoung’s answer brought a grin to Mark’s lips and he did just that, he leaned forward and pulled Jinyoung into a deep kiss which he felt right down to is toes. As they stood there just holding one another Jinyoung could not help but think that he did not mind not being able to skate so long as Mark was there to kiss his grazes better he would be happy.


End file.
